


Professor Iidabashi and Detective Saihara basically

by LenSuzuki



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, assuming people read this of course, because I said so, detective saihara is shichiro and professor iidabashi is tetsuya, friends said "no saiibo" so I fucked them over, requests open, smut if it comes to that 👁️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenSuzuki/pseuds/LenSuzuki
Summary: my friends said "no saiibo thats gross" so I said "okay" then made this
Relationships: Professor Iidabashi/Detective saihara
Kudos: 8





	Professor Iidabashi and Detective Saihara basically

It was cold outside. That was really the only way to describe it, it was just cold. It was unusual due to the warm weather in Japan, but it just so happened Iidabashi and Saihara were out running errands at this time.

They were walking across a busy crosswalk when Saihara noticed, looking up to ask the taller male a question, but pausing once seeing his face. Iidabashi was a very deep shade of red, most definitely because of the weather.

“Iidabashi.. Are you okay?” Saihara asked. He was always careful about stuff like this with Iidabashi, considering how thin he was, “hm? Oh, yeah, it’s just a bit cold outside... I’ll be fine though, Saihara.” 

Saihara didn’t believe him, taking his hand gently and beginning to walk in a different direction. Iidabashi looked down at him in curiosity, “where are you going? Weren’t we going home?” “You don’t gotta be afraid, I’m not gonna hurt you.”

Iidabashi rolled his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh, as he and the detective eventually approached a bench. Saihara sat down, gesturing to the other to sit down beside him. He eventually did so, and the blue haired boy quickly hugged him.

The scientist flinched, looking down at him quickly. It felt nice, it was just unexpected. After a moment, long enough for him to realize what was happening, Iidabashi hugged Saihara back, closing his eyes in the process.

The shorter male began rubbing his back carefully, hoping to spread warmth further into his body. It was working too, Iidabashi had actually warmed up quickly. Considering he was taller than Saihara as well, it soon made him feel better too.

“Mh… thank you, Saihara. This feels… quite nice, actually.” Iidabashi muttered, a soft and quiet giggle coming from Saihara, “you’re welcome, anything to make you feel better. I don’t like seeing you unhappy.”

Saihara brought a hand to his cheek carefully, Iidabashi opening his eyes slowly to see what was happening. He seemed tired, or somewhat relaxed, his eyes barely opening once the kind gesture came from the blue haired boy. 

Purple eyes staring down into orange eyes, Saihara smiled and giggled once again, “I love you.” Simple words were enough to make Iidabashi seem awake again, turning a soft red colour and smiling as well, “I love you too.”


End file.
